Making Out with Suicide in Boxers
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: Co-written with Rebella Grayson. Sadly enough, making out didn't solve everything. It didn't solve the mystery of whose boxers those are or make him not commit suicide. It just brought people closer together, even if they resisted. Flinx, RobStar, BBRae.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Oh no, oh no…I have a lot to say. This is a co-written story with **Rebella Grayson** (seriously, I know her in real life: not that exciting). We started writing this when we were bored, so please do not harm either of us for our horrible OOCness and heavy dialogue or if nothing makes sense. We didn't plan it; we went with the flow. Also, we did not plan it into chapters and it's too long to be a one-shot.

**DEDICATIONS: **Ha. Um, not exactly dedications, more like 'Hey! You were in this story! We HAVE to give you credit!' In this chapter, our very wonderful friends **Samantha**, **Matt**, and **Darah** are mentioned. Thank you (even though you will probably never read this story). We love you [especially you Matt (who is NOT suicidal; THANK YOU!) :D].

**FURTHER WARNINGS: **VERY OOC. Will probably confuse you. Please do not bash. We did not try very hard at being in character. It was made for entertainment purposes. As **Abby** once said, "It's stupid. In a retarded sort of way." We have nothing against boxers or suicide, just please, don't commit suicide. It's a serious issue and it is not cool at all. Again, we love every single Titan character in our own way. We didn't TRY to make fun of them.

**DISCLAIMER: **We do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters. Or the people mentioned below. We do not own Shrek or any of its characters. Basically, we do not own anything besides the plot.

Thanks for dealing with my rambling. Now, for the main event you have all been waiting for.

* * *

**Making Out with Suicide in Boxers**

"_You were the one who gave me the boxers?"_

* * *

Robin had just saved this short, pale, and unattractive kid from 'falling' off a building. "Dude! I was trying to commit suicide! I am not happy being short, pale, and unattractive! I wish I was tall, dark, and handsome!"

Robin had a questioning look on his face. "Young citizen, you should not commit suicide! Plus, you have many girls trailing behind you! Just look at that short brunette girl over there!"

"Matt, wait for me! You forgot your boxer briefs at my house!"

Matt flushed bright red at this. "What are you talking about, Samantha? I spent the night at Darah's house!"

"Then who are…_oh_."

Robin was watching this from afar. "Whose underwear is that then?" Just as he uttered those words, Kid Flash ran up behind him. "What the…ROBIN! WHAT HAVE _YOU_ BEEN DOING?"

"I…those are his…not mine…hopefully."

Kid Flash examined the boxers closely and smiled."Really…" Then, he looked at Matt, then back to the boxers, and again, and again, faster each time, like he was trying to make a connection. "If these are yours, then what are you wearing underneath?"

Matt flushed bright red once again, flustered. "Uh…ah…umm…ooh, look! An airplane!" He said pointing at a bird!

"I really should have let you die."

"ROBIN!"

"I'm sorry, but this is too much."

"Robin…"

"He said he wanted suicide anyways."

"ROBIN!"

"KID FLASH!"

"MATT!"

"SHREK!" They all turned to look at Samantha. "It's a good movie; have any of watched it?"

"Oh! I have! With that ogre thing and donkey?" Kid Flash replied, exciting like a six-year-old boy on Christmas.

"Yes!"

"KID! OFF TOPIC!"

"Oh, and by the way, those aren't mine. I have mine right here. See!" Matt pulled up his shirt to show them.

"Matt, you liar, you said you had a six-pack!"

"Maybe they're Robin's…" Kid Flash mused, turning to Robin.

"No; do they look familiar to you?"

"Yes! Oh wait, no."

"What have you been doing?"

"Arts and crafts with your so-called girlfriend. Jealous?"

"She is not…wait. Who are you talking about?"

"STARFIRE!"

"Oh, right."

"Maybe they're hers."

"Right, 'because she'll need a hole in the front."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"

"She is my girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Well then, shouldn't you be making arts and crafts with her?" Kid Flash replied with a smug look on his face.

"Shouldn't you be convincing Jinx to go out with you instead of making arts and crafts with my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes I should."

"Fine, then."

"Fine!"

"No, we are not starting this!"

"GUYS! WHOSE BOXERS ARE THESE?" Samantha yelled, interrupting Kid Flash and Robin's pointless argument.

"They were in your room, you should know," Matt said.

"Well I don't!"

"Then how should we know?" Kid Flash replied, genuinely confused.

"Excuse me, but I believe those are mine," Beast Boy said, walking out of thin air.

"BEAST BOY! MY MAN!" Kid Flash yells to Beast Boy who is standing about five feet away from him.

"No! He's _my _man!" Raven said, appearing out of nowhere.

"I am?"

"Uh, yes?"

"I am!"

"YES!" Raven grinned, excited.

"Wanna go make-out?"

"BEAST BOY!" Robin yelled, butting into their private conversation.

"Hey, just 'cause you don't jump at any chance to make-out with your girlfriend doesn't I can't!"

"Beast Boy…" Robin said in his 'warning' voice.

"All right, dude. Chill out."

"So, if you like Raven, why were your boxers in this citizen's room?" Robin questioned.

"'Citizen' has a name!" Matt said.

"Yeah, I'm Sam!" Samantha yelled.

"Well, Beast Boy?"

"I lost those. I think Speedy stole them."

"Why would he steal your briefs?"

"_Boxer _briefs. And uh, he…didn't have any."

"He's about two sizes bigger than you," Raven said, not realizing the meaning.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" Beast Boy said, shocked.

"I'm guessing, for all I know, he could be five."

"RAVEN!"

"What?" She replied, irritated.

"We need to have a talk."

"YOU ARE SO NOT GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME!"

"Whoever said I was breaking up with you?"

"Well…you…that's usually the line," Raven said sheepishly.

"Why would I break up with you if I'm madly in love with Rob—I mean, you? Sorry."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Raven, will you marry me?" Matt said.

"I'm with Beast Boy, so no! But if I'm ever single, I'll give you a call."

"Raven! I love you!" Matt said with his arms wide open.

"Uh…that's nice." Raven said as she moved towards Beast Boy.

"So now you want me?" Beast Boy said.

"What do you mean?"

"You just, uh, never mind. Want to go make-out?"

"Yes!"

"RAVEN! NO!" Matt fell to the ground on his knees as Raven and Beast Boy vanished.

"Umm…it's okay." Robin said uncertainly as he patted Matt's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: **That is such an embarrassment. Still, very amusing, even now for me. Please review but not about how horribly OOC we were. Don't bash either. Constructive criticism is always welcome. The button would like to be clicked. Today, if possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **One of the only reasons this is on the internet is because of our dear Matt. He said he'd read it if it was published. This is as close as we could come to it. So…PUT THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT! Sorry. That's just my phrase of today. Remember to review!

**DEDICATIONS:** (monotone) Thank you **Matt**, **Samantha**, and **Sydney** for being mentioned in this chapter of Making Out with Suicide in Boxers. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed. Oh! I almost forgot. Thank you **Robert** for getting hit in the eye with a football and having to get an eye patch! (Seriously. Not joking.)

**DISCLAIMER: Rebella Grayson **and **Hopelessly Unromantic **own nothing besides the plot.

**RECAP: **Lazy people. Read the last chapter!

* * *

**Making Out with Suicide in Boxers**

"_Love is a temporary madness."_

* * *

"So they're Speedy's boxers? HAWT!" Sam said as Matt got comforted.

"How did they get there in the first place?" Robin said.

'Um, I just found them in my sink."

"Right; because that happens all the time."

"Yeah, actually it does." Sam replied.

"And you thought they were Matt's because…"

"Hehe. I was hoping they were?" She replied in a questioning tone.

"So you want Matt to be in bed with you?"

"Between the sheets?" Kid Flash added, smirking.

"Maybe…"

"She does! I can tell! IT'S IN THE EYES!" Kid Flash said wildly.

"So what if I do?"

Matt looked at Sam, such as if he was questioning her, and then ran for where he thought Mexico was. Only he almost got hit by a bus, but Kid Flash pushed him out of the way which made him break his arm.

"Here, let me fix that." Kid Flash says as he pops it back into place.

"Matt, my little booby-pie sweetcheeks!" Samantha yelled.

"Get her away from me!" Matt screaming, cringing in fear.

Sam was then thrown into the ocean. "Hope you can swim!" Kid Flash said.

"Hel-" She was cut off by her _glugs_ for air.

"I should help her, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah. Now GO!" Robin commanded.

"NO! Fine!" He complied. Then he saved Sam and threw onto dry land…in Mexico.

"Well, aren't you glad you didn't go to Mexico now?" Robin said, smug in all his glory.

"Well, yes. Now can you leave me to commit suicide?"

"What about that chick, Darah? Wouldn't she be upset if you died?" Kid Flash pointed out.

"But he wants it…"

"ROBIN!"

"KFC!"

"Now you're the joking one?"

"No, you still are Mr. I-Saw-A-Shiny-So-I'm-Going-To-Chase-It."

"You swore to never talk about that!"

"I never swore anything," Robin lied.

"Anyway, you can't let him kill himself."

"Will you stop calling my girlfriend a chick?"

"What does…that has nothing to do with this!"

"Have fun Matt! Hope you die!" Robin yelled, walking away.

"Ah, you want to make a deal? Fine."

"Yes, I do. I won't let him die if…" Robin said as Matt slowly snuck off to the nearest building.

"If…" Kid Flash repeated.

"KID! He's going for the building again!"

"Then let's go save him!"

"Okay. TITAN, GO!"

"Titan? Oh, I'm the only one here!"

"Yeah, pretty slow there Kid Flash. Maybe all that making out is affecting your brain."

"Are you gonna go save him or do I have to do it…AGAIN?"

"I've saved him once too, for your information." With that being mentioned, Robin shot his boomerang and zoomed up the building.

"I can save him faster!" Kid Flash challenged.

"SO?" He heard Robin shout.

"I'm just sayin'!" With that, Kid Flash ran off to help save Matt.

"No, leave me alone!" Matt flung himself off the building. Kid Flash raced back down the building and caught Matt in his arms, bridal style.

"Good job, Kid," Robin congratulated as he jumped off the building and landed on his feet, unscathed.

"BLEH!" Kid Flash retorted.

"What?" Robin questioned.

"NEH!"

"What?"

"What?" Kid Flash mocked.

"What is your problem?"

"YOU!"

Robin slapped him. "Snap out of it!"

Kid Flash slapped Robin back. "Snap out of it!" He mocked again.

"Aargh!" Robin groaned, walking off.

"Aargh!" Kid Flash said, adding a pirate voice, raising his hand in the shape of a pirate hook.

As all this happened, Matt was standing in the middle of the street, hoping a car would hit him.

"Matt? What are you doing in the middle of the street?" Sydney said, walking into the street. She was then hit by a trailer. With eighteen wheels.

"What? She gets killed, but I can't?" Matt cried to the sky, looking crazy.

"So, what'd we miss?" Kid Flash said as he walked over with his arm around a mad Robin.

"Ugh!" Matt screamed as he stormed off.

* * *

**A/N: **Sydney got hit by a trailer! YAY! I know, she was in this for three sentences and was still dedicated. **Rebella **and I mean well (not really). We strongly dislike you Sydney (no, not YOU Sydney). Matt should have never gone out with you. But alls well: he's going out with **Darah**! You don't care, do you? Yeah…REVIEW! SERIOUSLY! For the children! For the rabies! For **Michael Jackson**! For **All Time Low**! REVIEW! Have a safe drive home!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Haha…well, you see…I just chose not to update in forever, but don't throw tomatoes at me just yet. This is a longer chapter than the rest (or at least I think so).

**WARNING: **Fight scene! Yay! Go violence! Mushy guys talk about girls too(: [Brought to you by Rebella personally]

**DEDICATIONS: Matt** thank you for existing so we could put you in this. And **SkYELiGhT xD** (or Miss **Luz**) for being the first person to review both chapters. We love you. Sorry, you're not going to be in the book of world records though. You can set yourself on fire though. AFTER I meet **Senor Kyle**, but only after.

**DISCLAIMER: Rebella Grayson** and **Hopelessly Unromantic** only own the plot. Nothing else, except **Matt**. J/K. We wish. (Not really.)

**RECAP:** There's a back button by the chapters. Go that way.

* * *

**Making Out with Suicide in Boxers**

"_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun."_

* * *

"Well," Robin said as they followed behind Matt quietly.

"Well!" Kid Flash said overly loud.

Robin glared at him. Maybe. You can't really tell with the mask on. Kid Flash stared blankly ahead humming 'Poker Face' by Lady GaGa.

"Really? Are you seriously humming?" Kid Flash continued humming, not hearing what Robin said. "Ignore me why—hey where's he going?" Robin said as Matt walked into a dark alley.

Kid Flash stopped humming. "Hey Matt! Where are you going?"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Matt started running.

Kid Flash disappeared and reappeared with duct tape covering his mouth. He gave Robin _two_ thumbs-up.

"Come on." Robin grabbed Kid Flash and started walking. Kid Flash trudged his feet, loudly.

"Why do you hate me?" Robin asked.

Kid Flash ripped the duct tape off his mouth. "OW! Oh, well, you're my best friend, therefore I _MUST _LOVE YOU. ROBIN, I LOVE YOU!" He ended with a musical serenade.

"Get in line. Where'd Mark go?"

"Uh, I think it's Matt. And who else is in line?"

"Only all my girl fans."

"Not Star? Shocker!" Kid Flash said sarcastically.

"And her. I think."

"Well, I _know _she _loves_ me."

"What do you mean, punk?" Robin said as he pushed Kid Flash against a wall.

"I mean, she _loves_ me because I make arts and crafts with her. Oh, Robin? I think I'm in love!"

"With?" He growled as he pushed Kid Flash harder.

"Why are you pushing me?"

"Because."

"Because you're jealous?"

"Pfft…no. I'm trying to get answers out of you."

"Answers about what?"

"About Starfire."

"What about her?"

"Oh, my gosh." Robin let go of him.

"OMFG! Look at my new shoes!" Kid Flash showed off his old boots he always wore.

Robin shook his head as he walked towards where Matt disappeared.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"He went that way," Kid Flash said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"I knew that," Robin stated, walking in the direction Kid had pointed.

"And Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love."

"With whom?"

"Who do you think?" Kid Flash replied, smiling.

"Jinx," he said stretching it out.

"Nope! Oh, yes." He smiled sheepishly.

"Whoo!"

"Don't tell her."

"Why not?"

"Well, she said she wouldn't care if I jumped off a cliff, so what makes you think she loves me back?" Kid Flash replied, walking faster.

"With Jinx, you can never tell. If it helps I'm not sure how Starfire feels about me, and I'm completely head over heels for her."

"She loves you back."

"Really? How can you tell?" Robin said, getting giddy.

"When I make arts and crafts with her, she can never stop talking about you, like how much she misses you and wishes you wouldn't leave her like you do. It drives me to the brink of insanity!"

"She does?" Robin replied, turning red.

"No, I was just saying that." Kid Flash smiled.

Robin turned and glared [maybe] and walked faster.

"Robin!" Kid Flash called taking a long step to catch up with him.

"What?" He snarled.

"Why are you mad?" Kid Flash made a puppy dog face.

"I'm not a girl. That doesn't work with me."

"But…but, Robin!"

"_WHAT?_"

"Are you mad at me?"

Robin heard the smile in his voice. He continued walking on, ignoring him.

"I FOUND HIM!" Kid Flash yelled, pointing at Matt. "Hi Matt!"

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

Matt noticed the two superheroes and broke into a fast run. Well, fast for him. Not so much for Kid Flash.

"Hey, where you going, buddy?" Kid Flash asked appearing in front of him.

"Away from you."

"Why?" He asked, putting the puppy dog face.

"You're idiots, that's why."

"Kid Flash is the idiot, not me," Robin said stepping in stride with them.

"Yeah! I am! Wait…hey!"

Robin chuckled. "See?"

Kid Flash went elementary on him and stuck out his tongue.

"Why do you continue to follow me?" Matt asked, quite loudly.

"We can't let you get yourself killed, now can we?"

"Yes, you can!" Robin said in a sing-song voice.

"Are you okay?" Kid Flash said to Robin.

"No. For how long are we going to stalk…I mean, follow him?"

"What's wrong, boy blu—I mean wonder? And I have no idea. Until he says he doesn't want to commit suicide!"

"How do we know we can trust him?"

"Lie detector. Or Raven."

"Maybe you're not a total idiot after all. Maybe Raven can…never mind. It won't work."

"Yes it will! What's wrong this time?"

"Wrong with what?"

"My plan!"

"What plan?"

"About trusting him and Raven and all that!"

"Oh, sorry. I had a blonde moment, or rather a redhead moment. But yeah, it'll work."

"What the…THAT'S OFFENSIVE!"

"But I just said your plan will work!"

"_Redhead_ moment? What about your girlfriend? Last time I checked, she has red hair too!"

"Kid Flash moment then!"

"NO! I'M TELLING HER! Oh…you're gonna get it!"

"Kid Flash, NO!" He disappeared for a second then reappeared in a blur of red and yellow with a taco.

"Too late! I already did!"

Aaargh!" With that, Robin tackled Kid Flash, knocking the taco out of his hand.

Kid Flash pushed Robin off of him and body slammed him to the ground.

"Get the hell off of me!" Robin pushed him off with his legs. Kid Flash got up and dusted off his uniform spandex.

"You're the one who started this!"

"If you could keep your mouth shut, I wouldn't have to start anything!"

"Well, as you said, I'm an idiot! Therefore, what am I suppose to say?"

"Nothing!" Kid Flash immediately shut his mouth.

"Where did Mike go?"

"It's Mmm…" Kid Flash stopped midsentence, remembering he wasn't suppose to say anything.

"Sorry, didn't catch that?"

Kid Flash 'zipped his lips and threw away the key.'

"Wait, what's his name again?"

'MATT!' Kid Flash mouthed.

"Oh, thanks."

Kid Flash walked along, finally emerging from the dark alley.

"Oh, Matt, where are you?" Robin asked in a sing-song voice.

"I'm over here!" They hear a voice reply, not sounding at like Matt.

"Kid Flash, can you look for him really fast? Stupid weirdoes trying to impersonate other people." He muttered the last part. Kid Flash nodded his head vigorously as he sped off. Robin then heard Kid Flash scream in pain. As Robin rushed around the corner to rescue Kid, he tripped. "Damn it," he muttered as he got back up. More screaming. He started running. He found Kid Flash on the ground _faking _a seizure. "Oh no, Kid Flash," Robin said in mock horror. Kid Flash continued to scream. Robin raised an eyebrow. Kid Flash started to moan.

"I know you're faking it."

"How?" Kid Flash asked, getting up.

"You're not a good actor."

"Yes I am!"

"Not good enough to fool me."

"I am UH-mazing. Remember? I am the Comedy to your Tragedy!"

"I thought that was Raven."

"Not with us, buddy-o'-mine."

"So where did Mitch go?"

"Matt!"

"Where did _Matt_ go then?"

"Over there." Kid Flash pointed at a building named Blind Pete's Bar.

"You must be joking, right?"

Kid Flash followed his finger to where he was pointing. "Oh, no. There." He pointed to the store next door. Party City.

* * *

**A/N: **Ta-da! Make sure you review. It helps to know what y'all out there think of us[: I like sammiches! Now, to finish, I shall serenade you (especially you, **Luz**) with one of the best songs known to man: _**I WANNA FEEL RECKLESS, I WANNA LIVE IT UP, JUST BECAUSE; I WANNA FEEL WEIGHTLESS, 'CAUSE THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH!**_ Haha. I enjoy that. Seriously people: Go listen to **Weightless** by **All Time Low**!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well, this is amazing. As countered to the long chapter last time, this one is going to be way shorter (for a reason you'll know when you read). And as some might know, school starts soon! Therefore I might update way slower than I have in the past. :D

**WARNING: **Embarrassing nicknames. Saying goodbye to **Matt**for awhile/: LIES! OH, THE LIES! THEY BURN! SO GOOD! IT FEELS SO GOOD! XD Sorry. Some making out. ;D Done by Raven and Beast Boy, of course.

**DEDICATIONS: **HEY! GUESS WHAT? **MATT**'S STILL IN THE STORY! (FOR NOW) I'd also like to THANK everyone who reviewed. Even if you have no idea why you're still reading this story[:

**DISCLAIMER: Hopelessly Unromantic **and **Rebella Grayson** own the plot. Nothing else. Not even the characters. Or the show. Or Party City…or the quotes underneath the title. The quote underneath the title this time is from **ALL TIME LOW**'s **A PARTY SONG (THE WALK OF SHAME)**. We don't own ATL either. (I wish. **Rebella **probably doesn't.)

**RECAP:** Well, we left our heroes and Matt somewhere near/in Party City…and well, go back and read it!

* * *

**Making Out with Suicide in Boxers**

"_Lit a match just to heat things up but I got more than I bargained for."_

* * *

"Party City? I think we should get out of costume and try to convince Matt not to kill himself as friends," Robin suggested.

"Friends who already know his name? Stalker-ish, much?"

"We won't…oh, forget it."

"Let's go, Robby-poo!"

"Okay, Kiddie-Widdie."

"No one calls me that. Kitten calls you Robby-poo so mine makes SOME sense."

"You just wait."

"What are you going to do? Convince Jinx to call me that? She already calls me something way more embarrassing because I call her Jinxie."

Robin laughed. "I can see you doing that."

"See me doing what?"

"Calling her Jinxie."

"So anyway, are we going or not?"

"Yes, unless they have a backdoor exit, which they probably do, so let's check there." They journeyed to the back door and checked. "Locked. Let's go around to the front. Inside quietly."

"Have you forgotten about me? Mr. I-Can-Vibrate-My-Molecules-Through-Solid-Objects?"

"Alright. Go inside, check where Matt's at and tell me. I'll be waiting here."

"Or…I could open the door for you," Kid Flash said.

"That'll work too."

"So…"

"GO!" At that command, Kid Flash vibrated his molecules through the door. He slammed open the door five seconds later, smug.

"Milady," he said as he bowed down like the gentleman he isn't. Robin kicked him in the butt. Kid Flash jumped up straightening his posture and pulled on an imaginary suit jacket. "FIESTY! Just the way I like 'em!"

Robin chuckled slightly. "Be grateful it wasn't your front."

"Just go, bird brain."

"Shut up." They walked inside, closing the door softly behind them. "Let's go towards the clothes; he could be hiding in them," Robin commented.

"Why would he be hiding?" Kid Flash asked, clueless.

"Because he doesn't want to see you."

"But he wants to see you?" Kid Flash asked as he started walking towards the front of the store.

"Neither of us." Robin and Kid Flash walked around, eventually spotting Matt in the little girl's costume section.

"Wonder what that means…" Robin mused to himself.

"Let's go ask him," Kid Flash replied, strutting over to Matt.

"Yeah, that's a good approach." Robin followed along.

"Hello Matthew! My fellow superhero and I are wondering what you are doing in this aisle of little girl's costume wear. Care to explain?" Kid Flash said as formally and seriously as he could.

"I am…looking for a costume…for my sister."

"LIAR!" Kid Flash burst out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Matt screamed.

"Both of you, shut up. You're making a scene."

"I DON'T CARE! WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO FOLLOW ME?"

"Because it's fun," Kid Flash replied, smiling.

Robin elbowed him in the gut. "What he means, is that you can't commit suicide on our watch."

"You have to stop sometime," Matt replied.

"So do you."

"Unless you're an insomniac," Kid Flash added.

"We can look you un in Titans Tower."

"I stay up for a long time. High metabolism, high speed, extreme power naps."

"And _I _have trained with Batman, so I can stay up for a really long time too."

"If I say I won't commit suicide, will you leave me alone?" Matt butts in.

"How can we trust you?"

"RAVEN!" Kid Flash sings out again.

"Yes?" Raven appears with her lip gloss smeared and Beast Boy in tow.

"Whoa. What have you been doing?" Robin asked.

"Raven! NOOOOOO!" Matt yells to the sky as he dropped down to his knees again.

"Beast Boy! GO GET SOME!" Kid Flash added, pumping his fists up in the air.

"Shut up," Raven said, smiling. Then she looked at Matt and stopped.

"What's wrong with him?" Beast Boy asked cautiously.

"Everything," Raven replied, serious.

"No, I'm perfectly fine," Matt replied standing up.

"Yes, you are…" Some girl who walked by, said.

"See? Girls find boys who are short, pale, and unattractive attractive," Robin put in.

"Well, I see—"

"Did you need something?" Raven interrupted.

"Yeah. If he says he doesn't want to commit suicide, can you brain probe him or something to see if he's lying?" Kid Flash answered.

"I suppose."

"MATT! SAY IT!"

"IT!"

"No, say you won't commit suicide," Kid Flash emphasized.

"I won't commit suicide."

"He's lying."

"LIAR!" Kid Flash and Beast Boy yelled in unison.

"I won't do it if Raven kisses me."

"He's not lying about that one," Raven commented.

"NO! SHE WILL NOT KISS YOU! NEVER!" Beast Boy yelled.

"It'll stop him from committing suicide and then I can go 'TALK' to Starfire," Robin said.

"What do you mean by 'TALK,' Robin? Hmmm?" Kid Flash asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"TALKING! Ugh. Raven, will you just kiss him already?" Robin replied, turning his attention to Raven.

"On the cheek, okay Matt? And Beast Boy?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked.

"Raven will kiss Matt on the cheek."

"NO! ON THE LIPS!" Matt yelled.

"You didn't say where. You just said she had to kiss you."

"NOW I'M SAYING!" Matt yelled louder.

"Fine." Really quickly, Raven brushes her lips over Matt's really fast.

"You…him…NOOOOOO!" Beast Boy falls to his knees. Raven levitates him back to his feet and crushes her lips against his in a passionate kiss which turns into an all out make-out fest.

"WHOO! GO GET SOME!" Kid Flash screamed at the top of his lungs like a little girl, again.

"Go get a room!" Robin added.

"RAVEN, NOOOOOO!" Matt shouted once again, falling to his knees, this time shaking his fists angrily at the sky.

"We should go somewhere more private, don't you think?" Beast Boy asked as him and Raven came up for air.

"Yeah, Raven. Just take us all back to the Tower, where you can, uh, continue your, um, lip practice. In a separate room," Robin added.

As Raven surrounded them with her black energy, they all waved good-bye to Matt. "Bye Matt!"

"He was a good kid," Kid Flash said solemnly to the others as they vanished.

* * *

**A/N: **AGH. Remember to review. And re-read. And tell all your friends about this story, even those who don't like Teen Titans. And continue to read this story. And favorite. Or whatever you want. **DO 'X' TONIGHT. **Anyway, look forward to the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I WAS BUSY! And don't worry—this winter break Becky-poo and I are planning to continue writing. We cereal need to finish this thing. And yes, we solved our differences. She has sexy legs! :D (Nothing personal.) I SUPPORT HOMOSEXUALITY! :D

**WARNING: **Kid Flash & Jinx majornesslicious pairing. Cereal. Cussing, question mark? A minor mentioning of **Twilight**, but nothing big—just in the beginning. Oh, AND I THINK I mastered Starfire talk here. :D (I was the one writing at that time—the majority of this, actually.)

**DEDICATION: **We totally strayed away from **Matt**, but don't worry—we plan to bring him back eventually. And he needs to stop being a stupid DOODYFACE.

**RECAP: **_WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? _Cereal. Just go back for once.

* * *

**Making Out with Suicide in Boxers**

"_Beyond the sea blue light, I met the love of my life. She'd rather see me dead than face me. I like your starry eyes, they yell 'Surprise! Surprise!' I'm in love…but not for long."_

* * *

**BACK AT THE TOWER…**

"Jacob is too freaking buff. Kid Flash is just right, lanky but he has muscles. Not too much, but not too little." Jinx was holding a pen with a flower top in her left hand, with a sticky note pad and _Eclipse _surrounding her.

She was unaware that the Titans that had been gone for most of the day had just reappeared. (Well, except for Raven and Beast Boy—they went to roof to continue their heated make-out session.)

Kid Flash came up behind her quietly and leaned down on the table she was sitting at. "I didn't know you thought like that, Jinxie," he whispered playfully in her ear.

"What are you doing here?" Jinx asked, her voice a higher pitch that usual. She turned around away from him and mouthed 'Damn it.'

"I'm going to bed…" Robin trailed off, walking out of the central room.

"Friend Kid Flash, do the sticks of noodles go in the pot?" Starfire questioned, interrupting their moment.

"Yes, Starfire. They usually do, with water and not in your hair," Kid Flash said, eyeing her. "And how did the sauce end up in your hair?" He added spotting it at last, since it blended in with her hair.

Jinx tapped his shoulder and gestured for him to come closer, which he smirked to in reply. "I don't think you really want to know that," she whispered, ignoring his smirk.

"You want to know what I want to know?" He asked with a sly smile on his face as he wrapped his strong arms around her lithe body.

"We are not hav—"

"AH! The fire of meanness has just attacked me!" Star interrupted once again.

"I'm coming," Kid Flash muttered. Absentmindedly, forgetting he was holding the love of his life, he turned around to help Star making Jinx fall out of her chair.

She pushed herself up as Kid Flash strutted to Starfire. "Gee, thanks for the held, Kid," she said viciously.

"You're welcome Jinxie!" He turned and blew her a kiss. She stuck her tongue out at him in reply. He smiled back at her as he winked and turned around to help Star clean up her mess.

"You go take a shower Star, Jinxie-poo and I will clean up."

"Pardon me, but I don't recall volunteering for that."

"_I'm_ volunteering you, so get off your pretty little ass and get it over here," he replied.

She glared at him, sighed loudly, and walked over to him. "So you've been looking, I take it?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Hell yes."

She gasped, shock written all over her features. She yanked down her incredibly short skirt to try and help hide the view.

"Oh, there's no need. It's already all up here." He tapped his temple.

"Really now?" She asked sweetly as she grabbed the nearest thing, the pot, which Starfire fortunately—or unfortunately (depending on how you look at it)—put sauce in and dumped it over Kid Flash's head.

"Come here Jinxie." Kid Flash stepped toward her and gave her a bear hug, swinging her around.

"Put! Me! Down!" She yelled, beating how his chest.

He complied to her request. "Oh, no! Jinx you have marinara sauce all over you!" Kid Flash exclaimed, sarcasm lacing his words. "Did _I _do that to your pretty, little _clean _self? I'm _so _sorry," he continued in mock apology.

"Ugh! I hate you!" She stormed off to the nearest vacant bathroom, _with _a shower.

Kid Flash pouted, his mood darkening when she said those three words. He cleaned the mess up in a flash and raced after her to apologize.

* * *

**A/N: **OHHH! What now?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry for that mess up with Chapter Five(: If you don't know what I mean, well…I sort of rewrote it. Well, it's all still there, just simple little changes(: YUP…SORRY ABOUT THAT. XP

**WARNING: ***cough* Well, **Rebella** thought it would be nice to make someone drink beer. I do not promote it. And she was jealous, I tell you. Anyways, yeah. Underage (I think) drinking. And *cough* a scandalous scene. But not TOO MUCH. Blame Becky-poo, not me.

**DEDICATIONS: **I don't know. Wait…nevermind. I DO know. **Charlie! **Thank you for over-using the phrase **GO GET SOME. **Yes, that's where we got it from. :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm eating a candy cane. It's delesshus. And I still don't own this stuff. Or at least, I don't think so. Probably not. Neither does Becky-poo. If she did, I'd be stalking her.

**RECAP: **They ate pie and exploded. Seriously. No, really. Fine. Don't believe me. Go back and read it for yourself.

* * *

**Making Out with Suicide in Boxers**

"_Don't drink and drive."_

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

"Bud Light. I wonder if this is as delicious as the mustard?" Starfire said in a questioning tone as she examined the bottle that sat on the counter where she had attempted to make spaghetti hours before.

She drank half the bottle of the strange liquid and giggled uncontrollably for a few moments. "I should—_(hic_c_up)_—probably get back to—_(hiccup)_—to my room."

She stumbled out of the op center and in the general direction of her room. She forgot to press the button that opened the door and slammed face first into the door. She giggled again and the door opened as she stumbled towards it again. "My room—_(hiccup)_—is darker than—_(hiccup)_—I recall," she whispered quietly to herself. She walked toward the bed unsteadily and collapsed onto it. "Mm, this is a comfortable pillow." She huddled closer against it.

Robin, 'the pillow', turned around and put his arm around Star. "Mmm…wait, what?" He attempted to sit up, but Starfire pushed him back down. "No, stay—_(hiccup)_—pillow."

"Starfire? Are you…drunk?" Robin asked, attempting to shake Starfire awake.

"Robin! What are you—_(hiccup)_—doing in the—_(hiccup)_—room that belongs to—(_hiccup)_—me?"

"Star, I think you accidentally came into my room."

"Mmm," she murmured, pushing Robin back down, but her glove caught onto his shirt and it ripped halfway up.

"Star, let go of my shirt," he said before it completely ripped. "Oh, great."

"Oops!" She giggled.

"Uh, Starfire? Could you get off of me?" He asked, quite uncomfortably.

"I am afraid not," she said, snuggling in closer to Robin's chest.

"Uh—why not?"

"I am comfortable!" Starfire once again giggled.

"I'm sure you would be comfortable in your room too."

"This _is _the room that belongs to me!"

"No, Starfire. This is _my_ room."

"Robin? Stop talking," Star said, smiling."Star, you're drunk, you nee—" However, before he could complete his statement, Starfire cut him off by kissing him. At first, Robin was shocked, but after a few moments—moments being a few seconds—he responded enthusiastically. He wrapped one arm around her tiny waist as the other pressed against the small of her back, trying to bring her closer. She responded by running her hands through his onyx hair. A few minutes later, they came up for air.

"That was…nice," Robin said quietly, relishing the moment. Starfire just hiccupped in response and started giggling.

As they started leaning in toward each other, with their lips millimeters apart, Kid Flash burst in.

"Hey Robby-poo, have you seen…" he trailed off as he saw Starfire in Robin's bed with him. "Uh, you know what? Never mind. I think I saw her go back to the op center," he said as he walked off.

"Should we resume?"

"Yes."

They started leaning in once again. This time, they actually made it and it was deeper. Just as things we getting heated, Kid Flash burst in again.

"I forgot…GO GET SOME!" He yelled, pumping his fists into the air.

They broke apart and Starfire rolled over and fell off the bed, passed out completely. Robin leaned over and found her asleep on the floor. He picked her up and carried her into her REAL room bridal style. Then, he went back to him room and fell sound asleep…without a shirt for the first time.

* * *

**A/N: **You see why this is called MAKING OUT with SUICIDE in BOXERS? This has the making out part. The other two came before. :D However, do not fear my princesses! There's still more making out to come. _**I SEE HER SMILE IN HER SLEEP; I KNOW THAT SHE'S A DREAMER! I'LL FOLLOW EVERY MOVE SHE MAKES. IT'S BEEN A LONG, LONG NIGHT…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **GUESS WHAT? I'm back baby! And…Matt finally read this story, well…at least chapter one of it. And I finally wrote a non-all dialogue BY MYSELF. (Yes, I will accept your applause.) It's called Southern Constellations. :D Be proud people. This is a big step in my life. I also have no idea how to end this chapter, so it might randomly end in a spot that's not the greatest…but it's all I could do. Sorry. And I love the quote(: Thank you **All Time Low**. Thank you.

**DEDICATIONS: MATT. **Yesh, I had to go there. He deserves this. And so do I because I'm finally doing all right in life. You should too. You'll be proud of everything. :D And plus, I'm learning how to survive a zombie apocalypse. Don't come crying to me.

**DISCLAIMER: **Let's stop and think. If I owned Teen Titans, would I be sitting here on Fanfiction? Think about it. Okay.

**RECAP: **When I was six, I really wanted a puppy, but my—wait. Wrong. Sorry.

* * *

**Making Out with Suicide in Boxers**

"_She's gonna kill all the babies! Hide your babies, people! If you've got babies you better hide them, this is bad news!"_

* * *

**IN THE MORNING…**

Kid Flash was asleep on the couch from last night's Jinx-hunt. Jinx was pounding her fists on his chest, attempting to wake him up because he was taking up the whole couch. Robin was in the kitchen, cooking for himself before Beast Boy and Cyborg started their daily routine. Suddenly, Starfire strolled into the op-center.

"Friends, not so loud," Starfire said as she rubbed her head, suggesting a headache, which she did have (because she was hung-over). There were bags under her eyes you could clearly see. At Starfire's voice, Robin began to blush. She looked over at Robin and began to blush as well because of the 'dream' she had.

"WAKE UP, YOU PIECE OF NO-GOOD SPANDEX-WEARING, SIX-PACK DONING, ocean blue eyed, red haired self!" Jinx yelled, calming toward the end.

Robin looked over to Jinx and gave her that look telling her to shut up. He looked back over to Starfire and grinned. "So Star, had a good night's sleep?"

"Yes, very." Starfire began to blush a deeper red.

"Had a good dream, I take it?"

"One that was delightful in the most." She blushed even deeper, if that was possible.

Jinx, watching the interaction between Robin and Starfire was unaware that Kid Flash had just woken up.

"Jinx, you're alive!" Kid Flash gave her a big hug that knocked both of them onto the ground. While still holding onto her small waist, he turned his attention to Robin. "So, did you two get some?"

Starfire and Robin blushed in unison. "Yes…no…what…who?" Robin stuttered.

"You and Star," he replied calmly still holding onto Jinx.

"Oh, look a bird!" Robin said, pointing to a cloud.

"Dude, that's a cloud," Beast Boy commented, walking into the room with Raven.

"Yes, but it's a cloud shaped like a bird. Same thing."

"It looks like a cloud," Raven death-panned.

"It looks like a bird."

"Cloud."

"Bird."

"Cloud."

"Bird cloud. Happy?" Robin asked.

"No."

"Too bad. I'm not here to please you."

"Yeah, that's Beast Boy's job," Kid Flash whispered to Jinx under his breath.

"DUDES! Chillax!"

"Chillax? What is the meaning of the word, chillax?"

"It means to calm down, Star," Kid Flash informed her.

"Then why don't you just say calm down?" Jinx asked, trying to get out of Kid Flash's hold on her.

"Because chillax sounds cooler," Beast Boy replied.

"It sounds stupid," Jinx said.

"You sound stupid."

"It does sound stupid," Raven seconded.

"Well…I'm still saying it."

"Okay."

"Kid Flash?"

"Yes, Jinxie?"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Uh, no. Thank you for asking nicely though."

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you. Now do it."

"I don't think so. Not now anyway. I'm comfortable."

"Get off!"

"No, thank you." She tried to squirm away. Without success. "Jinxie, don't struggle. You're only making it worse."

"Get the fuck off of me!"

"But Jinxie, language!"

"NOW!"

"But…"

"But what?"

"I like it here."

"I don't give a damn. Now get off!"

"Jinxie!" Kid Flash gasped.

"What?"

"Mind your language! There are children here!"

Jinx looked around the room. "I don't see any children."

"Ssh! I mean in here!" He patted her tummy.

"I'm not pregnant, IDIOT!" She screamed, hexing him off of her.

"But I thought…didn't you and See-More?"

"What the…EW! NO! I mean, I know he had—has?—a huge crush on me, but I don't like him that way," Jinx explained, fixing her dress.

"Oh, good. So you're not pregnant?"

"No. Do I look like I am?" She asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"No. But you could be in the early stages."

"I'm not pregnant. End of this interrogation."

"So…if you don't like See-More, who _do_ you like?"

"Who said I like anyone right now?"

"Oh. So you don't like anyone."

"Who said that?"

"Well, you just did."

"Did I? Did I state that in any of my words?" She asked to the mostly empty room.

"Well…no."

"Exactly."

"So, do you like anyone?"

"Maybe." Jinx smiled mischievously.

"Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who?" He asked at his hyper speed of light.

She gestured for him to come closer. He leave forward eagerly. She took a deep breath and yelled, right where his ear should be, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"There is no need to yell!"

"You're doing it right now, Kid Flash," Robin said, butting in on their conversation.

"Quit butting into my business. Go get some with Star," Kid Flash replied at which Robin and Starfire blushed furiously.

"OOOH! What have we got here?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I walked in on Robin and Star making out last night. In bed. I have been scarred for life, thank you very much," Kid Flash informed everyone in the op-center.

"It was not a pleasant dream?" Starfire exclaimed.

"No. No it was not, Starfire," Kid Flash replied.

Robin flushed. "Be quiet, Kid," he warned.

"Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes—" Cyborg walked in.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" He added after everyone turned to stare at him.

"Yes! Kid caught Robin and Star making out!" Beast Boy shouted happily.

"Really?" Cyborg answered excitedly.

"Yea. Robin's shirt was torn to pieces. And Star was totally all over him. Cyborg, tell me you're not getting turned on by this."

Cyborg shook his head. "That's wrong, man!"

"Hey, you were getting that glazed look in your eyes. What else am I supposed to think?"

"That I _wasn't _getting turned on. Plus, Robin would—"

"Did anybody catch the episode of Jersey Shore last night?" Robin asked, trying to change the subject.

"I did, bro!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "There's some hard-core fist-pumping in that episode, bro!"

"What's with the 'bro'?" Robin asked at the same time Raven said sarcastically, "When is there not."

"Bro, it's not my fault they're so good at it. And orange. It's a free country, Robin, I can say bro, bro."

"BRO, CHILL OUT!" Kid Flash yelled to Robin, who gave him a death glare in reply.

"Sorry, bro. I guess it's just contagious, bro."

"Bro? What is the meaning of this word? Did everybody become siblings?" Starfire asked, clueless.

"No, Starfire. It's slang. For friend or _amigo_," Jinx told her.

"Oh."

"Yeah, bra. Chillax. We don't want to be related to each other," Kid Flash said.

"Yeah, imagine having Kid as a brother," Raven said and shuddered.

"Well, no one wants to be related to you either," Kid Flash retorted.

"Oh, but that would be most joyous!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Starfire, no," Raven replied.

Jinx laughed quietly to herself. "Why ever not, Sister Raven?" she asked innocently.

"Number one: I am NOT a nun. Second: I enjoy being the only child."

As they were talking, Robin was edging towards the door, but Kid Flash quickly noticed.

"Hey, I haven't finished your midnight scandal yet, bra!"

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Robin exclaimed.

"Chillax!" Beast Boy interfered, holding up his hands. "We all know you're not a girl. Don't we, Starfire?"

Starfire just blushed in response.

"That's all we needed to know," Beast Boy said, grinning.

"Robin, I think it's time we had…THE TALK," Kid Flash said as he dragged Robin out of the room and into the nearest bedroom—Jinx's.

* * *

**A/N: **If you don't know what the talk is, go find out. It's important to know what it is. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **CLOSURE…that is what I learned from **Chicken Little.**And I finally got just that with **Matt**. So, alls well that ends well, no? Anyways, I'm back for another chapter. Sorry, but I've sort of joined the Tangled community and Flipped, so…I really hate just writing one story then leaving it at that. Anyways, if y'all are fans of either, go check them out. If not, then stick around. We'll be right back after these special messages.

**DEDICATIONS: **Okay, so…soon enough we'll have some new people coming in…people I know in real life…and I guess, if you want…others from Teen Titans. Just review and tell me who you'd like to see. And we'll see. You can't forget Miss **Becky-poo **is a part of this too, you know. And since this is DEDICATIONS, I shall dedicate this to…**Luz**! Since I do use one line she uses very often. **"Because of Winn Dixie!"**

**DISCLAIMER: **Of course not. How dare you even suggest something atrocious as that!

**RECAP: **Once upon a time, there was boy named Matt who committed suicide. The end.

* * *

**Making Out with Suicide in Boxers**

"_Have a drink of compromise!"_

* * *

"Hey don't go—" It was too late. Kid Flash had shut the door.

Jinx groaned and stormed off toward her room, determined to kick them out of there. "What the—open the door!" She yelled, banging on the door.

"I'm BUSY in here! You can wait for your turn with me, Jinxie! This won't take long!" Kid Flash replied loudly through the door.

"Get out of my room! Go to yours!"

"Ooh…what's this, Jinxie?"

"Well, I wouldn't know…considering I'm not in my room!"

"It's a pillow and it's a pet!" Robin exclaimed.

"It's a pillow pet!" Jinx screamed.

"Yeah, I got that, but _why_ do you have it?" Kid Flash asked.

"It was a gift…from See-More," she added as an afterthought.

"WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE IT?" Kid Flash yelled. "Robin, throw it out the window!"

"BUT IT'S A PILLOW. AND A PET. IT'S A PILLOW PET!" Robin replied to his best friend in a sing-song voice like on the commercials.

"Just throw it out the damn window!"

"NO! IF JINX WANTS IT, SHE CAN HAVE IT, MISTER I'M-GOING-TO-HAVE-THE-TALK-WITH-YOU!"

"Give me the pillow pet! It's going out the window!" Kid Flash wrestled Robin, crashing some of the stuff off of Jinx's dresser. "And we are having the talk! You should be proud! You need it more than I do! SO SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I don't need the talk especially from you!"

Jinx backed away from the door slowly. "WHY DON'T BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM! AND IF MY PILLOW PET ISN'T IN THERE, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, KID FLASH!"

"I'LL LEAVE YOUR STUPID PILLOW PET ALONE, JINX! And you!" Kid Flash turned to Robin. "Make yourself comfortable because we're talking! We're staying in your room, Jinx!"

"NO, YOU ARE NOT," she argued loudly, hexing the door.

"Take cover!" Kid Flash yelled, ducking for cover under her bed. Robin merely stepped aside, out of Jinx's way.

"Please tell me he did not go under the bed," Jinx groaned, turning to Robin.

"Yes, he did. Why? What's—"

"Oooh!" Kid Flash exclaimed, jubilant. "Is this a diary I spy with my little eyes?"

"No. It's a journal. A…_math_ journal," Jinx lied lamely, not being able to think quickly in the certain circumstance she was in.

"I don't think so," Kid Flash said, still under the bed.

"Grab his other ankle," Jinx commanded Robin. Together, they dragged him out from under her bed. As they grabbed him, Kid Flash stuffed the journal in his 'shirt.'

Jinx rolled her eyes. "You're wearing spandex. I can see the journal clearly, Kid. Give it," she said through gritted teeth.

In reply, he tried to make a run for it. However, Jinx hexed him so he tripped, falling flat on his face. "Urgh. Here." Kid Flash grudgingly handed her the journal.

She snatched it out of his hand. "Get out."

Robin was out of the room with no further telling. Kid Flash, though, sat back on her bed, sprawled out. "So…how about a movie?" He asked, smirking.

"Get. Out," she replied, her eyes flashing fuchsia.

"Make me."

She grinned mischievously. "If you get out of my room this instant, without taking anything but yourself and the clothes you're wearing—"

"Quite specific there, Jinxie."

"And never come inside without my permission, I will…I will…"she seemed to breathe deeply, "go on a date with you."

He acted like he was considering the offer. "But that's only _one _date when I'll basically have to stay out of your room forever…without your permission…like a vampire!"

"Two dates."

He pondered this some more. "How often would you invite me into your room then?"

"Three times a month and one date a month of your choosing."

Neither of them realized that Robin had left the door wide open and everybody had stopped what they were doing to listen to their conversation.

"What about leap years?"

"What about them?"

"Is there a special for them?"

"Sure. It's not like they're often."

"And what's that special?"

"I don't know. What do you think it should be?"

Kid Flash grinned happily. "Well, I could think of a few."

"Like?"

"Do I really have to say?"

"Yes, because I can't think of anything at the moment," Jinx admitted.

"Well, the thoughts I'm thinking of, you wouldn't…approve of."

Realization dawned on Jinx. "Oh, _no._"

"Come on!"

"No. Anything else?"

"Why not?"

"Because of Winn Dixie!"

"But I'd do it if _you_ asked me."

"Every four years?"

"Maybe more," he admitted, smirking.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "I'll _hug _you every leap year as part of this deal."

"That works, for now, but let me tell you, Jinxie—you're not going to be able to resist for long. I'll come get you around noon for our first date. Wear something pretty." He winked and strolled out of her room casually, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

* * *

**A/N: **REVIEW! FAVORITE! WHY? BECAUSE OF WINN DIXIE!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **It's been a while, hasn't it? I kind of neglected this. I kept telling myself I would write a story to make up for it, but I never got around to it. Blame school, everyone! Anyways, this is also going to be a short chapter (I know, I know), but at least I'm updating, alright?

**DEDICATIONS: **I'd like to dedicate this to **Becky-poo** because she deserves it. She's the one who thought of…well, you'll see. :D And with her, I'd like to dedicate this to **ALL OF THE TWILIGHT AND HARRY POTTER FANS OUT THERE.** I don't know if any of them really come over to this terrible piece of work, but if you do, hey. You're appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER: **Witches and wizards, I do not own anything.

**RECAP: **Personally, I have no idea either.

* * *

**Making Out with Suicide in Boxers**

"_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those whose ancestry is purest.'"_

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY IN THE OP CENTER…**

"Any day now, Jinx!" Kid Flash called out. He turned to Robin who was next to him, sitting by a computer, monitoring the city. "Am I really that revolting?" Kid Flash asked him.

Robin looked at Kid Flash, or _Wally_, since he wasn't wearing his mask, and took in what he was wearing—dark jeans and a tuxedo t-shirt. He shrugged in answer and turned back to stare at the computer screen.

"You need to lighten up, Robin! Live—" Kid Flash broke off, having seen Jinx enter the room. He took one look at her _Team Edward _shirt and shook his head, holding a hand out to point to the door. "Go. Change. _Now._"

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Jinx asked innocently enough, looking widely down at her shirt.

"I don't approve of that shirt. Now go before I change your shirt _for_ you."

"I am quite capable of changing my own shirt, thank you very much." She left the room and came back a minute later wearing a _Team Jacob_ shirt. "Better?" She asked, sarcastically.

"I told you wear something _pretty_, didn't I?"

"Yes, _Master_. Forgive me. I shall go change," she replied flatly. Returning once again, she bore a _Team Switzerland _shirt in the _Twilight_ font.

"IS IT _THAT_ HARD **NOT **TO WEAR SOMETHING _TWILIGHT _RELATED?" Kid Flash yelled, his patience wearing thin.

"Alright! Sheesh. I'll wear something that's unrelated to _Twilight_." She went back to her room.

Kid Flash turned to Robin once again. "Honestly. What is so _hard _about it?"

"What's wrong with it?" Robin questioned in reply.

Kid Flash gave him an incredulous look. "Please tell me that you're not a fan of _that._"

"I don't associate myself with those books and movies."

"Good. 'Cause I don't like them."

"So, you've read them?" Robin analyzed, raising an eyebrow.

"Ahem. Well, I had to see whether it was good or not. And no, it is not."

"But you still read them, regardless," Robin countered.

"So?"

Robin shook his head. "Here comes Jinx…_again_," he said, emphasizing the _again_.

"Better, Oh-Great-One?" Jinx asked Kid Flash, twirling around in a circle for him to showcase her outfit—this time consisting of knee-high gray and green striped socks, a black skirt, a white shirt, and a plaid sweater vest, the same color as her socks.

Kid Flash, sensing something was off with her outfit, asked her why she was dressed like that.

"If you won't let me support _Twilight," _she replied, "then I'll support _Harry Potter!_"

He shrugged, not caring anymore about her outfit as long as it wasn't related to _Twilight_. "Better, at least." He grinned at her and stroked her hair, which was free from the devil horns she usually had them in. "I like your hair down," he whispered, leaning in to her.

She stepped back, her cheeks pink. "Let me get my broom and we'll be off."

"There's no need for that."

"Why is that, Kid Flash without the mask?" She asked, feeling it wasn't necessarily right to still call him Kid Flash if he wasn't wearing the outfit to go with it.

"You'd _really_ carry around a broom on our date?"

"Yes. For all those _Harry Potter_ fans out there, I would." In reply, he simply stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"You're not taking it. End of discussion."

"Why not?" Jinx replied, not the one to be told what to do.

"Do you want to give them an excuse to not clean this place?"

"Well, they have mops and rags," she countered.

"A broom is essential to the cleanliness of this place. Leave it."

"How big of a mess could they make?" Jinx asked, knowing fully that they could—and would—make a big mess.

"You'd be surprised," Kid Flash replied simply. "Let's go."

Jinx groaned loudly in protest, yet didn't argue any further. Smiling, Kid Flash held out his arm and said, "M'lady."

She smiled genuinely and linked her arm through his.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh. My. God. So much Harry Potter. I thought it was kind of fitting, you know? **Pottermore**'s supposed to be opened to the public in October, and I just checked and no, it is not. Sad day. I'm not even really a Harry Potter fan though. Yet, I kind of am. WEIRD. **DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY SHALL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU REVIEW…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **WINTER BREAK! So **Becky-poo** and I will be attempting to write more. And you'll see how far we've come! Plus, in this chapter, we bring back some wonderful people you might've heard of, such as…**Matt**!

**DEDICATION: **We'd like to thank all those people that despite this being such a TERRIBLE PIECE OF WORK, y'all are still here with us.

**DISCLAIMER: **WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DON'T OWN THISSSSSSSSSSSS.

**RECAP: **Okay, so…last time, Jinx and Kid Flash made a deal where they have to go on a date and some other stuff that I don't quite recall. Now, we join this lovely couple in matrimony…

* * *

**Making Out with Suicide in Boxers**

"_Back then it was nothing like today. So you'd go to the bowling alley. We bowled and you could be in the back and you could make out, you know? And you know how hot it was to make out."_

* * *

**LATER AT THE BOWLING ALLEY…**

"I can't do this." Frustrated, Jinx stomped her foot.

"You sure can do it, Jinxie!" Kid Flash shouted his encouragement. Simultaneously, he stuffed his face with French fries that he had acquired earlier.

"No thanks to you!" She shouted back angrily.

"Do you want some help?" He questioned through a mouthful of food, smiling.

Staring down at her feet, she muttered incoherently, "Yes."

"I could hear you," Kid Flash replied—honestly, for once. She repeated the wretched word a bit loud, which he could hear, but still he asked her to repeat it.

"YES!" She screamed, frustrated once again.

He got up and walked toward her with a bowling ball. Handing it to her, he grinned and gestured for her to face the lane. Standing in front of him, she asked what to do now.

"Well, you're not exactly going to _like_ this…"

Turning around to face him, she raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

He grinned sheepishly and stammered, flustered. "Ah…ah…erm…"

She repeated her question with more force, to which he flinched. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her. Squirming, she yelled, "What are you—_let go_!" However, he held onto her lithe form.

"Jinx," he whispered in her ear, "this is the only way I know how to help someone learn to bowl." After a second of thought, he added, "Well, actually, I've never had to help someone bowl, so—"

"There's other ways, I'm sure," she replied through gritted teeth.

"No, there isn't. If there was, I would've done that," he lied smoothly.

"And you can't just talk me through it?"

"This is much more…_fun_," he said, still holding her.

"Not on this end. Just…hurry up."

"Well, what hand do you bowl with?"

"Left."

He silently swore. "Right."

"Well, you're teaching me, so left it is," she said, moving the bowling ball into her left hand and putting her fingers into the designated holes, feeling self-conscious with him so close. "Now what?"

He pulled her backward with him. "Step back."

She stumbled backward, stepping on his foot. "Did you _have_ _to pull_ me?"

"I didn't pull you that hard!" He replied indignantly.

Jinx rolled her eyes, internally sighing. "What else?"

"Look at the pins and _focus_." At this, she scoffed. "I don't see how that helps," she replied. "Plus, I don't even know why you're doing this."

"What do you mean by 'this'?" He questioned, not letting go of her since the first time he held her.

"Taking me out on dates, holding me, all this?" She asked, gesturing to the whole scene vaguely.

Sighing, he said, "I thought we've been through all this."

"No, we haven't."

"**I like bowling!**" Kid Flash exclaimed, drawing the attention of the people in the near vicinity.

Once again, Jinx rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. And you know it."

"Then what did you mean?" He asked, wide-eyed and attempting to make himself appear innocent to her.

"What I _said_, Kid Flash."

"And that is…"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" She yelled at him slowly, enunciating her words.

Everyone in the bowling alley turned to them simultaneously, giving the couple odd looks. "Hey there, everybody! Nothing to see here. Just carry on with your bowling!" Kid Flash addressed the crowd. His eyes settled on the guy entering the bowling alley at that precise moment. "MATT?" He screamed happily.

* * *

**A/N: **And we'll leave it at that. Review! And I promise, I'll try to upload the next chapter sooner. :P However, now…I shall return to watching **Kim Possible**. 'Tis a good show.


End file.
